Construction works are high-risk activities when they are performed at heights and more specifically when they involve performing precise and tedious tasks using tools and materials. Falls usually result in deaths and serious injuries.
Known methods for securing a worker on a pitched roof include securing a slide guard using roof brackets and/or fastening an anchor to the roof, which is then used to attach the worker using conventional harness and lanyard.
A drawback to these solutions is that they involve permanently mounting equipment to the roof, which can cause damages to the roof structure, in addition to the additional risks and costs involve in their installation.